November 23, 2002 Xplosion results
November 23, 2002 Xplosion results took place in Nashville, Tennessee at the The Asylum. The event took place on November 23, 2002. Results ; ; No matches took place on this show. Show Today's Xplosion revolves completely around the big match between Ron Killings and Jeff Jarrett for the NWA World Heavyweight Title last Wednesday. This Vince Russo once again shocked the wrestling world when he revealed himself as Mr. Wrestling III. The moderators Bert Prentice and Jeremy Borash hyping the upcoming PPV briefly and we see excerpts from the X Division title match between Jerry Lynn and Amazing Red A man named John, his character representative of the NWA-TNA, thanks to a letter from the Veterans for the support of the NWA-TNA. Then it does have to match Ron Killings vs. Jeff Jarrett. The match will be shown completely and with prematch action. NWA World Heavyweight Title Match Killings © vs.. Jeff Jarrett Long and solid old school match, maybe even better than most of the X-Division matches - some say. The indentation of the two epic and were held to prove that this match was in Mache since the first show well. Ron tries to show the same at the beginning of the Pelvic Thrust. Jarrett and Truth get alternating chants of the fans. Killings has really cool punches and be the first to really dominate a Downward Spiral. Jarrett wants kontertn, but runs into a powerslam Pelvic Thrust. The audience can not decide who is beliebtert of the two, thus the match has a cool atmosphere. Killings also a spinning scissors kick show to prove his dominance. And then he still shows the figure four leglock! Jarrett winds out and can win with a German suplex time. "Go Jeff Go" chants, and I think old school lives. A Hurancanrana by Ron is countered with a powerbomb. Refbumb and there should be a chair against JJ but he can use it himself. "Stroke" shouts from the audience, but Ron can show almost the Truth Or Consequences - but JJ tries for a suplex. This also fails and there is a near fall with the True Conviction. Jarrett put his leg on the bottom rope that is still. Killings goes to the top rope but Jeff can catch him and shows the Stroke! Kickout! Both go out and Jarrett bleeding like a pig. Divine punches Killings. Chair shot by Jarrett Killings as both series are in the audience. They both go back in the ring just before they would be counted. Truth then has the upper hand, and there is again a Refbump. Double KO and Mr. Wrestling III comes to the ring. He does not know who he is to knock out with his first WCW Slap Nuts guitar but opts for Killings. Jarrett covert him and wins the title. Incidentally he has not noticed the guitar shot. winner and new NWA World Heavyweight Jeff Jarrett Then Mr. Wrestling III unmasked and it is VINCE RUSSO! Fuck - who worked all the time and now the Internet can "we" say nothing against it, because it was not even discussed on television. Cool. Although - IT `S FUCKING VINCE RUSSO. As Tenay said, "Oh shit It's Vince Russo!" Well, so there you have a complete Macth shown on free TV, for the fans who have bought the PPV Wednesday, it was probably thrown out of money. Jeremy Borash and Bert Prentice inform us that it will come to a rematch on Wednesday and also they talk about Vince Russo - no person has ever managed to come close to winning as many fans against him and also for themselves. We then see highlights of the match New Church against America's Most Wanted, in which Brian Lee and Slash retained the title. AJ Styles is then available for interview already. Many refer to the feud with Lynn so as feud of the year and AJ guaranteed a victory over Jerry Lynn. Lynn has already Styles can hit and it will do so this time and become the triple X-Division Champ. Styles is questioned whether he has the match Jerry Lynn vs. Amazing Red and AJ looked affirms this. Lynn had to defeated Red problems, but AJ could previously easily defeated Red. Thus XPlosion goes to the end. External links * NWA TNA Xplosion #8 Results Category:TNA Xplosion results Category:2002 events